Doctor Who Legacy/Dialogue
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1 Nightmare in Silver: Closed for Business Intro *Eleventh Doctor: And another adventure begins! *Jenny Flint: Are we really on the moon? *Eleventh Doctor: No, Jenny, this is an intergalactic amusement park. I stopped a war here once. We need to go back through my timeline, find and stop the Sontarans... and close any paradoxes that they've managed to create. This seemed like a good place to start. *Jenny Flint: A war? Here? We'll do what we can to stop it. Just point us in the right direction, Doctor. *Eleventh Doctor: We'll need more help, and I have a good idea of where to find some. Before Wave 1 * After Wave 1 *Jenny Flint: What were those things? *Eleventh Doctor: Cybermites. But where you find Cybermites, you always find Cybermen! Nightmare in Silver: Stalemate! Before Wave 1 *Eleventh Doctor: A Cyberman! Get down! Before Wave 2 *Cyberman: Upgrade in progress! *Eleventh Doctor: These Cybermen...they're upgrading! Adapting to our tactics! We have to be very careful! After Wave 2 *Cyberman: You will be deleted...delete...delete...delete... Nightmare in Silver: Mr. Clever Outro *Eleventh Doctor: Ladies, I would like to introduce to you Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff the 41st, also known as Porridge. *Porridge: Pleasure to meet you all! *Madame Vastra: And as our adventure continues, our company grows... Dalek Paradox Intro *Eleventh Doctor: My sonic screwdriver is picking up readings from a paradox up ahead. We need to close it to stabilize time. Some of the readings are very strange, coming from my past, we need to be very, very careful. Anything could be in there. Before Wave 4 *Madame Vastra: What is that thing? *Eleventh Doctor: We called them Reapers. The Time Lords kept them in check, while they could. Now they hunt through time and space, looking for paradoxes. They are incredibly dangerous. We can't destroy it, but it will vanish when we close the paradox. We've just got to get past it. Sontaran Disturbance: England Intro *Eleventh Doctor: We've found them! This is one of the Sontaran teams going back and changing time. We have to stop them before they create any more paradoxes! Angels Take Manhattan: 2012 Intro *Eleventh Doctor: Weeping Angels. Be very, very careful. Hearts of Steel Intro *Tenth Doctor: Time is twisting, reshaping as the Sontarans alter the past. This event didn't happen. Well, it did, but it didn't, not like this. It's all complex timey... never mind. If this keeps up we're going to see many more paradoxes form, and that's definitely not going to be good. Chapter 2 The Girl Who Waited: Apalapucia? Intro *Eleventh Doctor: ...Apalapucia. *Rory Williams: No! Doctor, I can't. We can't. Not here. Not again. *Eleventh Doctor: We have to. We must stabilize time, And clues to the future of reality itself could be found anywhere, Even here in the two streams facility. *Rory Williams: This isn't fair. Nobody should have to go through this place once, let alone twice. * *Eleventh Doctor: We must. We have no choice. We must stay strong. This is just the beginning - far worse exists in my past. * Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Bigger on the inside prologue Sonic Adventure The adventure begins! Intro *First Doctor: And so our adventure begins! *Mickey Smith: From the estate to here, let's go save the universe! *First Doctor: I've tracked down the closest sonic device. It seems to be your sonic blaster, Captain! *Jack Harkness: My old Villengard special, it'll be good to have her back. Jack Harkness Sonic Blaster Intro *First Doctor: We're getting closer, Jack's blaster should be around here somewhere... Where next? Intro *First Doctor: So many devices to track down, where will we end up next I wonder? Toclafane attack! Intro *Jo Grant: These Toclafane appearing can't be a good sign, right Doctor? *First Doctor: You are correct young lady, but we must move onwards. Give up! Intro *First Doctor: It's you. So you're behind the disappearance of the sonic devices! *Deldago's Master: Give up, you'll never track them all down! Its too quiet Intro *Decaying Master: You never know when to yield, do you? *First Doctor: I've never backed down before, and the stakes have never been greater! The final battle pt. 1 Intro *First Doctor: We're nearly done! I wonder who's guarding the final sonic device of our adventure? The grumpy one will not be happy if we leave this behind. *Roberts' Master: Guards! The final battle pt. 2 Intro *Roberts' Master: This ends now! Outro *First Doctor: Our adventure is complete! Splendid work everyone! Time to head back to the TARDIS! Doctor Who Legacy: Kids When the 12th Doctor met the Snowmen Intro *Twelfth Doctor: Clara! Come On! We're having an adventure! *Clara Oswald: Are all Time Lords so bossy? *Twelfth Doctor: Are all humans so slow? Catch up! *Clara Oswald: Such a cute snowman! *Twelfth Doctor: Don't be fooled by its appearance! How the 11th Doctor beat the Silent Intro *Eleventh Doctor: River! Where did you say you parked the TARDIS? *River Song: It's around here somewhere! *Eleventh Doctor: Oh no! The Silence! Why the 10th Doctor is afraid of Ice Warriors Intro *Tenth Doctor: Ood, my old friend, I do love our strolls. Clara and the Clockworks Intro *Twelfth Doctor: Clara, meet my old friend Jenny! *Jenny Flint: I'm so happy to meet you! Jenny and the Judoon Intro *Eleventh Doctor: What are you doing here? *Twelfth Doctor: Me? What are you doing here? *Tenth Doctor: Time for an adventure! Let's go collect some friends! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Incomplete Category:Subpages Category:Dialogue Pages